Cole Turner
Cole Turner is the ex-husband of Phoebe Halliwell and the father of Julian Turner, whom was believed to have been lost. Initially a half-demon, he became mortal after falling in love with Phoebe, though he later became the Source of All Evil after being possessed by the evil essence. After his vanquishment, he returned with unlimited demonic powers which ultimately drove him insane. After a failed attempt to reunite with Phoebe by creating an alternate universe, Cole was vanquished again and became stuck in the Cosmic Void. History Early Life Cole was born as a half-demon to the demon Elizabeth and the mortal Benjamin Turner in the late nineteenth century. His mother killed his father and she raised him demonically. As an adult, Cole became a powerful upper-level demon known as Belthazor while assuming his demonic form. He was a member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn, a group of powerful demons loyal to the Source of All Evil. Meeting Phoebe Belthazor was hired by the Triad to kill the Charmed Ones. However, during this time his human half, Cole, fell in love with Phoebe Halliwell and caused him to betray the Triad and seemingly kill them. He eventually turned good and began a relationship with Phoebe. During this time he was turned mortal for a time. However, Cole was eventually possessed by the essence of the Source and became the new Source of All Evil. He then lured Phoebe down a path of evil and she became pregnant with their demonic son. Ultimately, the good in Phoebe beat out the evil and she was forced to vanquish Cole. Becoming Insane After his vanquishment, Cole became stuck in the demonic wasteland, which he eventually escaped by absorbing hundreds of demonic powers, making him invincible. These demonic powers, as well as Phoebe's rejections, caused Cole to become insane. He was eventually vanquished again in a reality of his own creation after joining the Avatars. The Void After his final vanquish, Cole's soul became stuck in a cosmic void, unable to move on. However, he is still able to communicate with beings in the physical realm. He once guided a demon called Drake to help restore Phoebe's faith in love and met Piper in the cosmic void when she was dying. However, neither Piper nor Drake ever revealed meeting Cole. Legacy Decades later, Cole appeared in a troubling dream of Phoebe concerning her time as Queen of the Underworld and losing their unborn son. Powers and Abilities As Belthazor thumb|Cole shimmering. Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Active Powers *'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport through a shimmer. *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to alter one's physical form into that of another person or animal. Cole could shift between his human and demonic forms. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess physical strength beyond humanly possible. *'Apportation:' The ability to teleport objects or living beings from one location to another. *'Energy Balls:' The ability to throw spheres of magical energy that resemble electrical discharges. *'Sensing:' The ability to determine the location and status of other beings by concentrating on them. Passive Powers *'Adjusting:' The ability to resist and fight through molecular powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. In the Cosmic Void Active Powers *'Dusting:' The ability to teleport through gray dust-like particles. *'Sensing:' The ability to determine the location and status of other beings by concentrating on them. *'Invisibility:' The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. Due to being stuck in the void, Cole was invisible to all except others stuck between life and death. *'Intangibility:' The ability to move through solid matter. Due to being stuck in the void, Cole was only able to interact with the physical world to a limited effect. Temporary Powers *'The Source of All Evil's Powers:' After being possessed by the essence of the Source, Cole gained access to all its powers. *'Demonic Wasteland Powers:' After being vanquished, Cole absorbed hundreds of demonic powers in order to escape. These powers made him virtually invincible. *'Avatar Powers:' When Cole agreed to join the Avatars, he gained access to their collective powers, including the ability to warp reality. Appearances *Charmed, season 3-5 *Charmed, season 7 "The Seven Year Witch" *Legacy 104: Halliwell Family Values (Dreams and memories only) Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Demons Category:Mortals Category:Hybrids Category:Avatars Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished